Your my Dad
by taylor1919
Summary: Tris leaves Tobias when she is pregnant and he does not know. 14 years later their daughter Jenny Claire or JC for short is curious about him and set out to find her dad. Eventual fourtris too:)


I wake up in my little four bedroom house, I live there with my mother Tris, Aunt Chris, Uncle Will, and their daughter Ashley. We live in New Jersey and me and Ashley are best friends. I have always been secretly jealous of her because she has dad and the closest thing I have to a dad is my softball coach. All I know about my dad is his name, Tobias or Four Eaton, and I know what he looks like becuase Aunt Chris secretly gave me a picture of him and I look like a girl version of him just not as muscular. I always felt a little left out when I was little because all these girls dad would bring them to school and I was over in the corner not knowing what to do. I walk into our small kitchen to get breakfast, school got out last week and I am soo excited for this summer.

"Hey Ash" I say

"Hey JC wanna go to the beach today" she asks

When we were little and moved in with eachother we gave ourselves nicknames her is Ash, her full name Ashley Grace Johnson she is uncle Will and Aunt Chris's daughter and mine is JC my full name is Jenny Claire Eaton.

" I am guessing I don't have much of an option by the way you forced me to buy six bathing suits yesterday" I respond she is so much like her mom it is not even funny.

" you guessed right now go get ready" I stand in front of my mirror wearing a rainbow zebra print bikini and I don't exactly feel comfortable wearing this into public I am like my mom in this way I really don't like showing a ton of skin but I don't have an option I am going to be forced into it by Ash if I don't wear it. As I look in the mirror I look like my dad his blue eyes tan skin firm jaw and I am really tall for a girl and considering my mom is like five foot. I wonder if he even knows I exists probably not. I need sun block and I go to my moms room. When I walk in I find her on the bed crying. I ask her what is wrong and she just said she was just looking at old picture and I am pretty sure I know of who. I wonder what even happened to them, but I don't ask becuase as far as she knows I nothing about my dad just his last name but the truth is I know a little bit more thanks to aunt Chris.

" Hey mom I am going to go to the beach with Ashley is that okay?"

" yeah that's fine have fun " I pick up my sun and leave

PAGE BREAK ( AT THE BEACH)

When we get there we lay out our towels and soon see some of the the guys from our school walking up to us. A guy named Connor approaches Ash and William and one of my moms ex friend Al's son named Clint walk up to me.

" you look hot" says Clint I just give him a death glare

" Go away will you" said with a threatening tone by William then he pushes Clint away " so how are you Jenny " if most people called me Jenny I would have have slapped the on top of their heads but with him it is different he has been my best friend since before I can I remember.

" are you okay you never just casually ask me how I am doing? "

" I am fine it's just I know we have been best friends since ever but recently I have been feeling more and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend JC"

" of course I would" I say smiling almost as big as him

PAGE BREAK( later at the beach and none of the guys are there)

Apparently Connor ask Ash out and rightrnow she is rambling on about how we should go on double dates and so on, the on all of a sudden aunt Chris shows up. How did she find us on this crowded beach? But I don't question her

" hey girls" she greets

"Hey mom " Ash says out of her tance about double dating

" hey what's up Aunt Chris" I ask

" well, I think I might have a way for you to meet your dad if you want to"

" oh my gosh. Really how?" I ask eager to know I have been waiting to know him for 14 years

" I can tell you mom that I am taking you to Florida for those softball camp thingies or whatever you do and I want to tag along becuase I want to go the beach, but we will really go to Chicago to the old dauntless compound and meet Four" she says smiling big knowing how badly I want to meet him

"THANK YOU SO MUCH AUNT CHRIS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME " I scream

" remember we still need to get your mom to agree"

Dang it that is true I forgot about that but I am sure my mom will be okay with it because she and Ash take a trip together during the summer

PAGE BREAK( to dinner )

I sit at the kitchen with Aunt Chris , Uncle will , Ash , and my mom. And I feel my phone buzz and I see it was a text from William I am about to respond when I am inturupted by my mother

. " Jenny Claire put your phone away we are eating dinner" she says

" Hey Tris, JC saw a softball camp she wanted to go to this summer in Florida so I was wondering if I could take her since you take Ashley on a trip in the summer?" Aunt Chris ask and is very convincing.

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes

" Yeah I don't see why not, I think you guys will have fun, and Chris you may actually get her to go shopping" my mom says making fun of how much I hate to shop.

Later that night we. Arrange everything and Aunt Chris talks to some people named Zeke and Uriah about picking us up from the airport and not to tell my dad about us coming becuase ge does not even know that I exist . I can't wait!

this is my first fanfic so tell me what I should do I have chapter two type should go up soon yeah next chapter is Tobias POV the FOURTRIS will appear in a couple chapters:)


End file.
